


Naruto's Bad Day

by Mekanamin02



Series: Life Goes On [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Rape, Gang Rape, I dun noe how to even tag, Luv naruto he is cute, M/M, Yaoi without love, hope u like it, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekanamin02/pseuds/Mekanamin02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's story of being raped by the villagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Juz a story I thought out at a spur of the moment.
> 
> Explicit rape, dun like? Leave before u can.  
> I only post my stories on A03 and FanFiction.net with the username, Mekanamin02. If you find any stories similar to mine on other website, then sorry to say, I wasn't the one who had posted it.

Konoha village was buzzing with life on that day, children fooling around without a care in the world, some shopkeepers having their evening sleep in the middle of the shop from lack of customers while some housewives were chatting and gossiping among themselves.

Naruto was having a nice day too, savouring five bowls of amazingly delicious ramen at Ichiraku's.

"Thanks, pops!" He paied for what he had and left the shop.

On his way home, the children who were supposed to be playing were running away, increasing their distance between him and them as much as they could with horrified expressions. The houswives who were suppose to display a good examples for their kids were throwing dirty insults and glared daggers at him.

"That monster should be killed."  
"Why is he even alive? He should die and rot away somewhere."  
"That kid is a disgrace to Konoha. Disgusting."  
"Murderer"  
"Monster" and the list goes on and on and on and on.

When Naruto walked past the shops, the owner who were sleeping immediately sprung awake and yell at him and blame him for their lack of customers. "You filthy kid, you are a curse! Get away from my store!"

Nothing too bad. It had always been verbal abuses. He was used to all that.

That night Naruto laid awake in his bed, he had no idea why he felt so restless. He felt like someone was watching him with hawk eyes. He twisted and turned about in his bed, putting some effort into pushing that dreadful feeling down his gut.

Half an hour passed but still he was wide awake. He sat up on his bed and stared at the wall before him. He closed his eyes and listened to the things around him to calm himself down. That was what he would do everytime when he couldn't sleep.

The sound of crickets.  
The sound of the leaves rustling outside.  
The sound of his curtains blown by the night breeze--

That's when it hit him, his windows shouldn't be open. He had never left them open. He quickly scattered to his feet and made an attempt to run towards his window but unfortunately, a strong hand gripped him by the wrist and flung him to his bed.

He hit the mattress with an "omfh" and his pair of hands were being tied above his head. 

Three hands.....  
More than one person was in his room.

He tried to struggle from the steel grip but it was proven fruitless. Next, someone forced his mouth open and stuffed an o-ring in his mouth while another guy worked on blindfolding him.

He tried struggling again but to no vail and he also earned himself a tight slap on his face from his abductor.

"Stop. Struggling." One of the man commanded, his voice laced with hatred and venom.

Naruto flinched from the depth of their hatred for him. He didn't want to submit but did nonetheless cause he knew if he didn't, they might cook him alive.

"Goooood boy." The guy standing before his bed complimented.

"Now if you stay like this, you might get this through alive." Another one advised.

Naruto's heart was phumping faster than he never thought it would. He was petrified! 

It was dark, the room was only lit by the dim streetlights outside. Eventhough he was blindfolded, Naruto knew there was one man in front and one at the place his head was at.

Two.  
Two men were assaulting him.

The man from behind leaned towards his left ear and spoke ever so softly but evilly "Hey you bitch, you know what we're going to do to you, don't you? Ever learnt the word 'fuck' at the academy?"

The blond felt a shiver ran down his spine, cold sweat forming on his forehead.

"It means having someone's huge thick dick shoved up your ass. Pounding and slamming it in you while you lay there writhing like the bitch you are. We're going to fuck your brains out, you monster." The man answered his own question.(I'm going to call him 'Man no.1')

The guy before him moved himself between the blonde's legs and introduce himself, his voice hoarse and low "Name's Harada. Hope I"ll be hearing more of my name tonight. We'll make you scream your lungs out, from pleasure or pain? It all depends on you." (Man no.2)

Man no.2 yanked his boxers down, throwing it on the floor while the other worked on tearing his pj into half with a pair of scissors. With that, Naruto was left naked on the bed.

"Awww, look at that pink adorable dick he has." The man with hoarser voice commented.

"Hn, looks like your foreskin hasn't been peeled back yet. It must be tight and nice. Don't worry, little kid, we'll teach you a lot of things tonight." The sharper voice pointed out like a little excited kid.

Harada took hold of Naruto's length and began pumping it, peeling his foreskin back and forth.

Naruto felt like someone was pulling his shaft off. It was agonizingly painful.

"Hey Shizuo, he's not getting hard at all." The man named Harada stated to his partner in crime.

"Who gives a fuck? As long as we have our fun, then it won't matter." Shizuo lifted the blond's chin. He positioned his shaft on the o-ring and thrusted into Naruto's hot wet mouth. He could feel his head hitting Naruto's back throat. "Oh, fuck." He moaned out between breaths.

Naruto's eyes shot wide and he started squirming furiously in his position.

"Oi, Shizuo, you'll choke him to death if you continue deep throating him like that."

Shizuo merely chuckled deeply and replied "Who cares? Even if he suddenly disappears from this village, nobody would notice. They might even start celebrating."

That hit hard on Naruto's gentle soul. 'Maybe he's right. Maybe nobody would come searching for him if he scream for help now. Mayb-' Naruto's train of thoughts were cut short when he tasted something bitter in his mouth, hot semen running down his throat. 'He's cumming i-in my throat.' It felt disgusting and it hurt a fucking hell but there was nothing the little boy could do. He was weak, too weak to go against two grown men.

"Oh, fuck fuck fuck. That was awsome." Shizuo sweared from the pleasure.

At that point, Harada had ceased his handjob on Naruto's crotch. Without any lubrication and warning, he lined his thick shaft at Naruto's puckered entrance and slammed inside.

Naruto wanted to scream his lungs out from the sudden intrusion in his anus but he couldn't, not with an o-ring around his mouth and someone's bloody dick was in his caravan.

The attempt to scream sent vibrations to Shizuo's currently limp cock, stimulating it greatly. The once soft cock immediately sprung back to life. "Fuck. I can never get enough of this." He cursed again.

Naruto's tears which he had put in so much effort to keep at bay were spilling uncontrollably down his cheeks. This was too much for a mere 12 year-old kid to handle. His tears and saliva mixed together and dripped down his face, dirtying the bedsheets underneath him.

"Ooo, the little slut is crying~" Harada's voice was dripping with mock. He continued pounding in and out of Naruto, and everytime he did, Naruto would send vibrations to the other rapist's cock. It was a win-win situation between the two of them!

"Gosh, he's hot as fuck."

After a few hard thrusts, red liquid began spilling from his entrance. He's torn.

Naruto was in agony, his throat hurts and so was his ass. With the blindfold on, his senses were increased tenfold but it felt anything but good.

Harada soon reached his climax and shot his hot cum in the blond, filling him inside. 

"Hey, your time's up. My turn!" Shizuo was so excited to feel being inside Naruto. It had been 12 years since he last had sex.

Harada removed his crotch from Naruto and stepped aside to change with Shizuo as if Naruto was some thing they could change however they liked.

When he stood at the sidelines, he could see his cum squirting out from Naruto's anus. 'Lol, he's trying to get all my cum out in that way. Fuck, that's hot.' 

Shizuo soon steadied his junior at the blond's entrance and again rammed into him. This time, Naruto was able to scream without the big thing in his mouth.

"AHHHH!" 

Naruto felt as if he was being split into two. Those guys were trying to break him and they knew they were doing it right.

Suddenly, a jolt coursed through Naruto's body, a pleasure he had never felt in his entire 12 year-old life. The sensation was unbearable and finally he moaned. "A-ah! Ha-ng!"

"Oh, looks like we found his sweeeet spot. Knew he would sound amazingly sluttish. Where was it again? Here? No, maybe......here?" He shoved his dick to the spot that he knew was Naruto's prostate with all the strength he could mustered.

Naruto curved his back from the overwhelming sensation. He knew that it was wrong to feel pleasure from rape but his body was not following his shit.  
"S-stop! Pease! Ah-Ha ha sto-ha. PLEASE!"

"Why should we stop when your cute little penis is finally starting to stand up?" Shizuo questioned while pumping furiously into Naruto.

Harada who was standing a little further away was sooooo turned on by the sight before him. He began strocking his own hard shaft, twisting and turning in all the ways that he knew would make him orgasm. Soon, he reached his peak and came in a white string, tainting the floor.

Shizuo on the other hand was also coming to an end, shooting his load into the little boy.

"Fuck." He moaned with quick pants.

As he glanced at Naruto's little dick which was still standing proudly, he smirked. Since that dick was so small, it wouldn't hurt to give him some free service.

He took the dick into his hot mouth. He mde good use of his tongue and lapped on the head, paying much attention to the urethra.

Naruto was in heaven, the wrong side of heaven. He would be at his peak anytime now if Shizuo were to continue twisting and sucking his manhood with so much experience. Then if that wasn't enough the assaulter lifted his dominant hand to fondle Naruto's tiny balls, playing with them skilfully.

The little jinchuuriki refused to let out his moans, refusing to accept that he was feeling pleasure from all these.

After a few more sucking, he began bobbing his head on Naruto's shaft, drawing white ropes of cum from the blonde.

Shizuo lifted his head, letting the cock inside his mouth free. He kept the cum inside his mouth without swallowing and reached towards Naruto's mouth. Shizuo opened his mouth and poured Naruto's own semen into the blond's mouth.

"Have a taste of your first orgasm, kid." He chuckled and stood up. He dressed himself and so did Harada. The duo neared Naruto and said "12 years ago, you killed our wife and children, and this is the price you have to pay, monster." The 'monster' came out laced with venom and hatred, spat at the weak and innocent child.

They headed to the door, Harada turned around to face Naruto. "That o-ring? You can have it, our souvenir for you to remember the fun we had tonight. Well then, bye!" And with that, they left as quickly as they came.

Naruto laid there on the bed, spent and tired. He was getting tired of this shit. Why does nobody love him? Why does nobody see that he's not the fox itself? Why?

He laid there, blindfolded and hands tied. He couldn't do anything. Cum covered his body and the aftertaste of his own cum was the prove needed to know that he had really been raped by two villagers. Two sadistic villagers.

As hours passed, Naruto's thoughts of suicidal was increasing. He didn't want to face team 7 in this ugly form. He didn't want to go out because when he walks, people could see through him and realise that he had been raped. They would laugh their ass off and said that he deserves it.

Morning sun began shining through the window. It was time for him to get up and get changed but the ropes above his head was not letting him do his job, so he just laid there.

After what felt like forever, the raped knew he was late for morning practice with his teammates. 'Maybe they are having so mich more fun without me. Maybe they don't even care when I'm late or even if I didn't show up.'

Naruto wanted to stay there forever, he didn't want to meet anyone, well, anyone except his best friend. He wanted to feel his warmth. Eventhough that friend is always wearing that emotionless mask, he has a gentle and delicate soul inside.

A knock rang throughout the room from the door. The person outside sounded pissed when he said "Hey dobe, what the hell are you doing? Do you even know you're late, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto could feel something tugging the end of his lips upwards. Sasuke would understand, wouldn't he? He would help Naruto through anything, right?

Another louder knock and Sasuke said "Hey, what the hell? I'm coming in.'

Naruto waited for the door to open. Waited for all the help and warmth to enter his room.

Sasuke turned the doorknob and pushed the metal door.

*KACHAK

Slowly but surely, the door began to open, revealing what's inside.


End file.
